Whisper On A Scream
by I-take-it-back
Summary: A Naruto yaoi fan fiction -like there isn't enough- mainly Naruto/ Sasuke but others as well! Anyway the story's plot is, not too far into the future, deliquient teens are being sent to an isolated island in the middle of nowhere for their punishment.


Sasuke gripped his black backpack full of clothes and a bit of food. The guards standing on either side of him never looked away from the ocean, like six foot tall figures. 'All this had to be someones idea of a sick joke I mean, being stranded on a island full of criminals my age as a punishment? What happens if those freaks kill me?' Sasuke kept his eyes forward and took a gulp of the salty air with his sigh of frustration.

A small dot was barely visible now, apparently this was the small island the judge called 'Remembrance.' A shitty name for a shitty island full of shitty excuses for human life. "Shit." Sasuke waited for another fifteen minutes, just watching. Watching the tropical island grow bigger every minute. About forty feet from the shore the small police boat stopped and the guards pointed to the water then to the shore.

"What?"

This wasn't making any sense to me, if only they would say something..

" You swim the rest of the way."

"Fuck that! Why don't you just take me all the way?"

The guard who had talked earlier in his monotone voice shook his head and said,"It's against protocol. Now swim." The boy sighed yet again and looked down over the edge of the boat, into the crystal clear depths. A sharp shove slammed him into the watery surface.

Naruto sat on the low-hanging branch, his sky-blue eyes focused on the boat speeding away, and the poor bloke who had been shoved into the water. As the second in command for the Defects, it was his responsibility for him to to try to get any newcomers to join the Defects instead of the Rejects. 'Those Rejects are the worst, the scum of the scum. They didn't do the worst crimes, but they were traitors, all of them would sell each other out for power. The only thing they had was strength, most of them could beat the shit out of any us..' Naruto jumped off the branch and ran toward the beach excitement boiling in his blood.

The water was freezing compared to the intense heat from the sun and Sasuke soon found himself struggling with the weight of his bag and clothes. The shore was still at least thirty feet away but with the added fifty pounds by the complete soaking, needless to say his rarely-used muscles were aching. doggie-paddling was the easiest way to go now that this swim was becoming worse and worse. 'Damn , I can't keep this up much longer..'

Naruto had just reached the waterline and squinted into the distance. "Where is he?" Suddenly a splashing sounded the location of the now-drowning boy. Naruto felt his blood run cold as he dashed into the ocean. The muscles in his body moving fluently together as he dove forward. He swam with speed and ease as he soon reached the boy, now sinking down. The dark-haired boy's eyes were shut and the last tiny air bubbles were floating out from his pale lips.

The blond wrapped his arms around the sinking teen and tried to pull him up to the surface, but his bag was way too heavy, so thinking quickly he tugged the excess weight off and it became a hell of a lot easier to help the young man to safety.

By the time he reached stable land, Naruto was out of breath and the Raven was out cold. The blond laid the frail and lithe body on the sand and checked for a heartbeat hurriedly. It was faint, hardly even a whisper.. CPR, his palms pressed on the well-formed chest and pushed hard. Next he crashed his lips on the pale ones, blowing forced air into the male's lungs.

He couldn't feel his body until a sudden pain forced him to cough, releasing enough water to fill a small glass. His eyes stung from the salt, causing him to squint. An image started to fuzz into view as he stared up at his savior. Tousled blond locks that looked unruly enough to make him cringe on the inside and skyline blue eyes pierced with concern stared down at him. Sasuke licked his lips and wondered why they felt bruised but tasted deliriously sweet.

" Are- Are you alright?!" The dangerously-close teen asked, cocking his head to the side.

" What do you think Baka?!" The words slipped out before the raven could think it through. He was so used to making sharp replies that this was nothing to him. But by the way the blond flinched back and his upper lip stiffened, it was clear as day he was offended. '_Oh well, like I should care if you such a sissy.' _Then the teen nodded and stood up, walking away from the sharp-tongued new arrival. Sasuke wondered where he was going and was surprised when he jumped into the ocean, disappearing in the waves. The young male sat up and rubbed his eyes, shrugging off the odd blond. '_ weirdo, can't even stand a little comment..'_

He dropped his head between his knees and thought silently to himself. '_God, I'm going to have to build up a rep as a killer..Just in case..' _He was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice that the blond had returned until a sopping black bag dropped in front of him. He looked up and saw yet again the boy standing there, with his hands on his hips.

" Look since your a newbie here, I hafta invite you to join me and my group of the toughest guys on the whole island, but I suppose you would rather just sit here and be an ass. So if you're coming, follow me, or sit there, I don't care."

'_Wow, this guy just goes on and on' _Sasuke just wanted him top shut up so he stood and mumbled a " hn, I'll come." He thought he saw a glimmer of something similar to happiness in those blue eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure. As soon as the words were out of his mouth though, the boy was spinning around and walking quickly off into forest this time.

Naruto was already annoyed by the dark male behind him, but unfortunately he had to offer the joining as part of his job as second in command. 'Idiot_? How could he call me idiot? At I wasn't the one getting myself drowned! I mean come on, I saved his fricken' life and all he can do is call me a baka?! Stupid teme...' _

The branches were becoming more and more dense as they neared the camp, Naruto didn't even bother slowing down or making conversation, and his follower seemed to be graceful enough to keep up and didn't bother to start the talking either. But when they finally brushed the last shrubbery away, a bright, talkative, little world opened up to them.

" Welcome to the Defects..." Naruto said cheerfully as possible, not even turning to face the teen behind him..


End file.
